La lettre
by MiniCouettes
Summary: Quand Holmes ouvre le courrier de Watson et qu'il tient à tout savoir de l'expediteur


**Blablatage de début: Clairementen manque d'inspiration concernant mon autre fic, j'ai décidé de me changer les idée en en écrivant une autre. C'est un Os et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture...**

**OoO**

Mme Hudson déposa la pile de lettres adressées à ses locataires sur la table, dans leur pièce commune, et fit demi-tour, fermant la porte derrière elle. Holmes était amorphe, affalé dans l'un des fauteuils. Il avait à peine ouvert l'œil quand il avait entendu sa logeuse entrer. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, il se leva d'un bond pour se jeter sur les lettres à la recherche d'une enquête digne de lui. Il les ouvrait les une après les autres, les froissait et les jetait tour à tour estimant que les enquêtes proposées ne relevaient pas de son niveau, mais plutôt de celui de l'inspecteur Lestrade. Holmes valait mieux que ce genre d'enquête.

Mais une enveloppe retenu son attention. Cette lettre ne lui était pas adressée. Elle était adressée à Watson. Holmes fut tenté de l'ouvrir, mais il se ravisa, se doutant que son colocataire n'apprécierait que moyennement qu'on lui ouvre son courrier. Holmes jeta donc l'enveloppe sur la table, se retourna, fit quelques pas en direction de la porte, avant de se résigner à succomber à la tentation d'ouvrir cette lettre.

Holmes déchira l'enveloppe en plusieurs morceaux, pressé de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

_Mr. John Watson, _

_Je me fais l'honneur de vous inviter au dîner que je donne en faveur de mon mariage qui se tiendra prochainement. J'imagine que vous devez être fiancé, voire même marié, et votre conjointe est évidemment conviée à ce repas._

_Ce dîner se déroulera au restaurant, je vous saurais donc gré de me confirmer votre présence en réponse à cette lettre._

_Mes amitiés._

_Sir Sidney Livingston._

Holmes fut surprit en pleine lecture par Watson qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Le détective eut pour reflexe de cacher la lettre dans son dos en voyant Watson. Geste qui n'échappa pas au docteur.

"- Que cachez vous Holmes?

- Rien du tout.

Watson s'approcha du détective afin de lui prendre des mains ce qu'il cachait. Mais Holmes s'avoua vaincu avant même que Watson ne tente quoi que ce soit. Il lui tendit alors la lettre en lui disant:

- C'est une lettre pour vous, d'un certain _Sir Livingston._"

Holmes avait prit une voix moqueuse pour prononcer le nom de cet homme.

Watson lut brièvement la lettre, ne faisant aucune remarque sur le fait que Holmes l'ait ouverte et l'ait lu avant lui. Le docteur reposa la lettre sur la table et alla s'assoir dans son fauteuil. Holmes voulait en savoir plus sur ce certain Livingston. Il interrogea donc son colocataire.

"- Qui est ce Livingston?

- Un ancien collègue en école de médecine.

- Et pourquoi vous invite-il après tant de temps passé sans que vous ne l'ayez jamais vu?

- Parce qu'il arrive aux gens de se montrer poli parfois, Holmes. Contrairement à vous. Pour preuve, vous ouvrez une lettre qui ne vous est même pas adressée.

- Comptez vous y aller?

- Oui, j'irais.

- Vu que vous n'êtes ni marié, ni fiancé, pourrions nous y aller ensemble?"

Watson fut surprit par cette réponse, mais il fut aussi touché que Holmes souhaite l'accompagner. Il sourit à l'idée d'y aller avec lui, mais fut rattrapé par la réalité.

"- Non Holmes, je vous laisse imaginer pour quoi nous passerions.

- Et pour quoi passerions nous Watson?"

Watson baissa la tête, ne voulant pas rentrer dans le jeu de Holmes. Tous les deux savaient pour quoi ils passeraient s'ils y allaient ensemble. Holmes lui s'en fichait complètement, mais pas Watson. Le docteur voulait mener une vie _normale._ Il ne supportait déjà pas l'idée que l'on puisse le juger sur le fait qu'il vive avec un homme sans qu'aucun d'eux ne soit en couple, alors aller à ce dîner accompagné de Holmes dépassait l'entendement.

Face au silence de son ami, Holmes reprit.

"- Nous pourrions mentir et trouver une solu...-

- Non Holmes, nous ne mentirons pas car j'irais seul."

Cette réponse laissa Holmes perplexe. Watson ne voulait absolument pas discuter. Sa décision était prise, et elle avait été prise très rapidement. _Trop_ rapidement pour être honnête. Holmes savait désormais que quelque chose se tramait. Il décida donc de ne plus en parler afin de noyer le poisson, et d'enquêter sur cette étrange affaire.

Watson regarda son colocataire pour savoir s'il était vexé par cette décision. Et Holmes semblait être passé à autre chose. Il ne s'en soucia pas plus longtemps, et alla dans chambre. Holmes le suivi des yeux, et lorsque le docteur fut sortit, il réexamina la lettre afin de mettre son plan au point.

OoOoOoOoO

Les semaines passèrent, et le jour du fameux dîner arriva.

Durant les dernières semaines, ce sujet n'avait jamais été remit sur la table. Watson avait répondu à son collègue "qu'il se ferait une joie de venir", et "qu'il viendrait seul, n'étant pas marié". Holmes avait lu la réponse que Watson avait envoyé, ainsi que la lettre contenant tous les détails concernant cette soirée que Livingston avait fait parvenir à Watson en retour. Il avait élaboré un plan pour découvrir ce que cachait le docteur, et il en avait fait son enquête du moment.

Holmes était assis par terre et semblait tester une nouvelle technique de repos par la pensée, tandis que Watson tournait en rond dans la pièce. Il paraissait stressé et anxieux. Une attitude qui réjouissait le détective, car elle venait confirmer ses soupçons. Watson regardait sa montre toutes les trente secondes afin de ne pas arriver trop tard ni même trop tôt à ce dîner.

Le docteur était très bien habillé. Holmes remarqua qu'il était même mieux habillé que lorsqu'ils sortaient tous les deux. Il avait quelque chose à prouver, ou alors il voulait plaire à quelqu'un. Holmes le regardait, observant bien chaque détail afin de percer ce mystère. Mais au bout de quelques secondes son esprit fut distrait à la vue des courbes que dessinait cette tenue. Le tissu épousait parfaitement son corps, laissant peu de place à l'imagination. Watson avait un air angoissé sur le visage, ce qui le rendait encore plus attirant. Il donnait réellement envie de le réconforter, et Holmes aurait échanger sa vie contre quelques secondes à le tenir dans ses bras à cet instant.

Watson jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa montre et décida qu'il était temps de partir. Il ouvrit donc la porte et sortit. Holmes se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour observer son ami. Et dès qu'il fut monté dans un fiacre, le détective descendit à son tour pour en prendre un lui aussi.

En route, Watson était très stressé. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi Sidney l'avait invité, étant donnée la relation qu'ils avaient entretenu. Ils s'étaient fréquentés durant une année, Livingston ayant déménagé après. Il n'était revenu à Londres que récemment, pour se marier.

A l'époque il ne s'agissait que de deux jeunes hommes un peu perdus et déroutés par le genre de sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient. Ils n'étaient pas amoureux, mais ils s'étaient trouvés. Ils possédaient la même _déviance._ Une déviance qui était illégale. Et ils étaient devenus proches, mais cela n'était jamais allé plus loin qu'une simple amitié. Aucun des deux n'était prêt à assumer une telle relation. Ils se retrouvaient des fois pour se confier mutuellement afin de ne pas être rongés par un tel secret. Mais l'année passa rapidement, et Livingston partit, laissant Watson seul avec son lourd secret. Les deux hommes avaient réagit de la même façon après cette séparation, ils avaient tous les deux enfouit cette déviance au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, et n'en avaient jamais reparlé à qui que ce fut. Ils s'étaient appliqués à essayer de mener une vie normale, et l'un d'eux allait même se marier. Watson ne savait pas si Sidney avait osé franchir la ligne, mais lui, en tout cas, n'avait jamais eu le courage, bien qu'il en ait été tenté.

Et l'objet de ses tentations se résumait à Holmes. Holmes représentait tout ce qui pouvait l'attirer, que ce soit par son esprit brillant, son goût pour l'aventure ou encore son physique tout simplement parfait. Il aimait tellement de choses chez cet homme qu'il était difficile d'en faire la liste. Mais ce genre de sentiments à l'égard d'une personne du même sexe n'est tout bonnement pas avouable.

Arrivé au restaurant, Watson descendit du fiacre et observa quelques instants la façade du restaurant. C'était un restaurant très chic, digne d'un repas célébrant un futur mariage. Watson entra à l'intérieur, essayant de ne pas prêter attention à la boule qui se faisait sentir dans son ventre. Un réceptionniste l'accueillit, lui demanda son nom, qu'il raya d'une liste et l'accompagna jusqu'à la table de Livingston. Tout les invités étaient présents, à l'exception d'un certain Adam, ancien collègue lui aussi. Sidney, ravi de voir son ancien ami, fit les présentations. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes, juste une dizaine, en comptant les deux dames présentes. Les invités ne se connaissaient pas tous entre eux, certains étant des anciens collègues, et d'autres des amis actuels. Watson fut placé en bout de table, avec un siège vide en face de lui, celui que l'invité manquant occuperait une fois arrivé. Livingston proposa alors d'attendre le dernier invité, et raconta quelques souvenirs qu'il avait partagé avec Watson en école de médecine.

Holmes arriva à son tour au restaurant. Il entra, prit connaissance des lieux en un regard, et jeta un œil à la liste posée sur le meuble qui servait au réceptionniste. Un seul nom n'était pas rayé. Le réceptionniste arriva, s'excusa d'avoir fait patienter Holmes, et lui demanda son nom.

"- Adam Patterson.

- Mr Patterson, il ne manquait plus que vous! Suivez moi, je vais vous conduire à votre table."

Holmes suivit le réceptionniste, et arriva à la table. Livingston voyant que Holmes avait été accompagné jusqu'à la table pensa qu'il s'agissait du dernier invité. En vérité, il ne se souvenait plus très bien des visages de ses anciens collègues, et ne fit aucune remarque concernant Holmes pour ne pas paraître impoli, malgré le fait qu'il avait de sérieux doutes concernant son identité. Il se souvenait que Adam était roux et plutôt pâle de visage. Mais il se fit la réflexion que tout le monde change, et qu'ils n'étaient que des adolescents lorsqu'ils se fréquentaient. Il accueillit alors Holmes.

"- Adam!

- Sidney.

Watson se tourna pour faire face à Adam, qu'il connaissait lui aussi, et vu Holmes. Il manqua de s'étouffer en avalant sa salive, et toussa bruyamment, ce qui attira l'attention de Livingston.

- Tout va bien John?

- Oui, tout va bien, merci."

Livingston présenta alors "Adam" à ses autres invités et l'installa en face de Watson.

Holmes s'installa, et adressa un sourire satisfait à Watson. Le docteur n'en revenait pas, Holmes n'avait vraiment aucun respect pour quoi que ce soit. Le détective s'adressa en chuchotant à son ami.

"- Vous rougissez Watson. Seriez-vous gêné?

- Mais il y a de quoi Hol... _Adam_. Et qu'allez vous faire quand le vrai Adam arrivera, hein? Car il finira bien par arriver. Vous allez tout simplement gâcher ce dîner. Ayez un peu de respect enfin!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas mon vieux, je partirai quand il le faudra."

Watson se leva, visiblement énervé, et fit route vers les toilettes. Livingston le vit, et le suivit. Il appréciait Watson, et s'inquiétait pour lui, car il avait vu son échange, plus ou mois discret, avec Holmes.

Livingston s'excusa de quitter la table, et prétexta qu'il devait parler au serveur. Il rejoignit alors discrètement Watson. Le docteur était appuyé des deux mains sur les bords de l'évier, la tête baissée. Il fut surprit en entendant la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir. Il se retourna et sourit quand il vit que c'était Sidney.

"- Tout va bien John?

- Oui, je me sentait juste un peu mal.

- Donc cela n'a rien à voir avec votre échange avec Adam?

- Ah... Vous nous avez vu?

- Oui, mais je suis le seul, ne vous inquiétez pas. S'agirait-il de...?

- Oh non! Rien à voir avec tout ça, rassurez vous."

Livingston s'approcha de Watson et attrapa une des mains du docteur. Watson fut dérouté par ce geste et cette soudaine proximité, et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il n'osait rien dire, mais surtout, il n'osait rien faire. Il était très gêné, et voulu mettre fin à ce contact lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Holmes venait d'entrer dans les toilettes, et par la même occasion il surprit les deux hommes.

Watson avait retiré sa main, mais il savait que son ami l'avait vu. Il était alors devenu très rouge, vexé et honteux. Il quitta donc la pièce, fâché, retourna à la table, attrapa son manteau, et partit. Il marcha pour s'éloigner du restaurant et attendre un fiacre.

Holmes suivit alors Watson et sortit directement, n'ayant pas eu besoin de prendre sa veste, car il l'avait sur lui. Il se dirigea alors vers Watson, qui semblait vouloir le fuir.

Livingston, lui, sortit en dernier, regarda Holmes sortir, et tourna sa tête vers la table pour constater que tout le monde le regardait, dont un homme roux au teint pâle. Ce devait être le vrai Adam, ses doutes avaient été confirmés. Il jugea qu'il avait eu assez d'émotion pour la soirée, et partit accueillir le vrai Adam. Il regretta de ne pas pouvoir s'assurer que Watson allait bien, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ses invités, cela paraîtrait vraiment suspect.

Dehors, Watson marchait vite pour que Holmes ne le rattrape pas.

Holmes se mit à courir. Watson le vu, et il se mit à courir lui aussi. Le docteur courait, ne savant pas où il allait. Il tournait dans chaque rue qui se présentait à lui. Tant et si bien qu'il finit par atterrir dans une rue sombre, abandonnée et sans issue. Watson s'arrêta de courir, se retourna et vu Holmes, qui était visiblement parvenu à le suivre dans toutes ces rues. Fatigué, le docteur se pencha et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Contrairement à Watson, cette petite course-poursuite avait plu à Holmes. Il se félicitait d'avoir réussi à le suivre, et appréciait la poussée d'adrénaline que cette course lui avait provoqué.

"- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que courir après vous puisse être aussi jouissif!

Watson ne répondit pas, déconcerté par le mot que Holmes venait d'utiliser. Il se redressa difficilement, voulu répondre à Holmes mais fut coupé.

- Oh j'imagine que c'est le mot "jouissif" qui vous bloque comme ça. Mais je vous rappelle que son utilisation n'est pas forcément à caractère sexuel. Mais évidemment, après ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire dans les toilettes, c'est normal que...-

- Holmes! Je vous interdis de parler de moi de la sorte!

Watson semblait très énervé et avait réellement l'air menaçant. Holmes l'avait bien remarqué, et cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

- Pourquoi? Je ne fais que dire la vérité."

Une vérité qui paraissait déranger Watson. Il courut et se jeta littéralement sur Holmes.

Ils étaient tous les deux à terre, le docteur sur le détective, les genoux autour de son bassin, comme assis sur lui. Watson était rempli de rage et décocha rapidement un énorme coup de poing dans le visage de son ami. La tête de Holmes vola en arrière et vint cogner le sol violemment. Surprit de la force du choc, Watson se figea.

Holmes était allongé par terre à la limite de l'inconscience. Il amena ses mains à son nez qui saignait abondamment. Holmes reprit ses esprits et s'adressa au docteur d'un ton légèrement vaseux.

"- Bien joué mon vieux, vous m'avez cassé le nez.

Un frisson parcouru Watson car il se sentait coupable. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable d'un tel coup. Mais il était toujours vexé par les mots de Holmes.

- Vous l'avez cherché!

- Je ne vous aurais jamais frappé aussi fort, moi! Maintenant enlevez votre chemise, il me faut quelque chose pour éponger tout ce sang le temps que nous rentrions."

Quelque peu coupable, Watson obéit. Il retira sa chemise et la passa à Holmes pour qu'il l'appuie contre son nez. Tandis qu'il se déshabillait, le détective en profita pour se rincer l'œil. Ils étaient toujours l'un sur l'autre, et Holmes réalisa qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Pour ne pas plus gêner Watson, qui semblait s'être calmé, Holmes ne tenta rien, se contentant d'attraper la chemise et de la coller contre son nez.

Le docteur remit sa veste et la ferma pour ne pas avoir froid. Il se releva et tendit sa main à Holmes pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Le détective prit la main de Watson et se releva tant bien que mal.

Pendant que Holmes s'épongeait le nez, Watson essayait de se repérer, ne sachant pas du tout où il était. Il avança jusqu'au bout de la rue pour y trouver le nom. Holmes l'avait suivi, et avant même que le docteur ait eu le temps de lire le nom de la rue, le détective lui fit mine de le suivre car il connaissait le chemin.

"- Avec tout ce que vous nous avez fait courir, nous ne sommes plus très loin."

Ils rentrèrent à pieds, se dépêchant pour éviter que Holmes ne perde trop de sang. Watson s'en voulait, mais il pensait que le détective l'avait mérité.

Ils marchaient côte à côte. Le docteur regardait de temps à autre l'état de la chemise pour constater tout le sang qu'il avait fait perdre à Holmes. Rien de bien grave, mais il y était allé fort.

Une fois arrivés à l'appartement, Watson installa Holmes dans un des fauteuils de leur pièce commune et alla chercher tout le nécessaire pour lui remettre le nez en place.

L'attirail dans les mains, Watson posa tout sur la table qu'il tira pour la rapprocher du fauteuil. Holmes avait la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés. Il releva la tête quand Watson s'adressa à lui.

"- Permettez?"

Holmes acquiesça, ne savant pas de quoi son ami parlait. Watson s'assit alors sur ses genoux, en lui faisant face, pour être au plus proche de son nez et ainsi mieux s'y prendre pour le soigner. En regardant l'état du nez de Holmes, Watson eut un petit sourire qui attira l'attention de Holmes.

"- Quoi?

- Vu l'état de votre nez, la douleur que vous avez ressenti tout à l'heure quand je vous ai frappé n'est rien à côté de celle que vous allez ressentir quand je vais le remettre droit.

- Allez-y. J'ai déjà beaucoup souffert ce soir, alors un peu plus n'y changera rien.

- Comment ça?

- Vous savez de quoi je parle Watson, ne faites pas l'innocent.

- Si vous parlez de ce vous avez surprit dans les toilettes, vous vous trompez complètement.

- Très bien, alors à quoi pensez vous que moi je pense?

- Que je suis...

- Homosexuel?

- Holmes!

- Et bien quoi? Il y a un mot pour ça, et je ne fais que l'utiliser.

- Et bien si vous pensez que je suis comme ça, vous vous trompez.

- Je ne vois ce qu'il y a de mal à être "comme ça".

- Moi si. Donc maintenant que j'ai éclairé votre lanterne, laissez moi soigner votre nez."

Holmes se laissa faire quelques minutes avant de remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

"- Je pense que ce Sidney ne vous aurait pas fait d'avances s'il ne pensait pas que vous étiez dans la même situation que lui.

- Holmes, s'il vous plaît, j'ai déjà assez de mal à me concentrer, alors taisez vous.

- En fait ce qui m'a dérangé n'est en rien le fait que vous soyez "comme ça". Mais plutôt pourquoi vous l'avez choisit lui, et pourquoi pas moi Watson? "

Le docteur resta immobile quelques instants avant de reprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il n'avait pas répondu, et ne comptait pas répondre. Il s'efforçait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, mais il n'y parvenait pas.

"- Bien joué, maintenant je suis complètement déconcentré. Tant pis pour vous."

Sur ces mots, le docteur attrapa le nez de son ami et le redressa brutalement, mais sûrement. La douleur fut vraiment intense, et Holmes ne put retenir un cri.

"- Vous tenez vraiment à me faire souffrir?"

Watson ne répondit pas une fois de plus, attrapant un pansement et le collant sur le nez de Holmes.

"- Voilà, maintenant prenez cette compresse et laissez la jusqu'à ce que votre nez ne saigne plus."

Watson se releva et alla ranger ses instruments. Quand il revint, Holmes l'appela car selon lui quelque chose n'allait pas. Il demanda au médecin de regarder plus attentivement son nez. Watson se réinstalla comme il l'avait fait avant et s'approcha pour regarder le nez de Holmes.

Et il aurait dû s'en douter, Holmes n'avait rien du tout, il faisait juste du cinéma. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se redresser, Holmes attrapa sa tête de ses deux mains pour l'embrasser. Watson eut un mouvement de recul, mais se laissa faire.

Holmes s'approcha alors doucement, voyant que Watson n'était pas du tout sûr de lui. Il l'embrassa délicatement, attendant une réponse. Le docteur ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser. Il sentait que le désir montait rapidement en lui, et il pouvait aussi sentir cette sensation chez Holmes. Le détective retira la veste de Watson, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, le mettant ainsi torse nu. Il touchait son corps, le caressant comme s'il en avait toujours eu envie mais n'ayant jamais pu le faire. Ses mains brulaient au contact de la peau de Watson. Ce dernier frissonnait sous les caresses. Il serait bien arriver au moment ultime s'il ne s'était pas retenu. Il attendait cet instant depuis très longtemps, et rien que le fait de savoir que ce moment était enfin arrivé l'excitait. Voyant que Watson ne comptait pas le faire, Holmes interrompit leur baiser pour enlever sa propre veste et tout ce qu'il portait sur le haut du corps. Watson sourit en le voyant le faire, et l'aida. Il connaissait le corps de Holmes, mais il avait l'impression de le redécouvrir, mais sous un autre aspect cette fois. Il le toucha à son tour, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il faisait. Il faisait glisser doucement ses doigts sur le torse de Holmes appréciant chaque seconde de cette proximité.

Repensant à ce que le détective avait dit précédemment, il voulu mettre les choses au clair, pour partir sur de bonnes bases.

"- Pour votre gouverne, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Sidney et moi à part des confidences. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit tout à l'heure, mais je dois avouer que vous m'avez sorti d'une drôle de situation, et je vous en remercie. Et je voulais aussi que vous sachiez qu'il n'y a toujours eu que vous, Holmes."

Après cet aveu, Holmes rapprocha Watson de lui une deuxième fois, afin de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Le détective commençait à se montrer plus entreprenant, et Watson savait où il voulait en venir. Le docteur lui déposa alors un savoureux baiser sur les lèvres et lui murmura à l'oreille.

"- Chaque chose en son temps mon vieux."

OoO

**Blablatage de fin: Voilà, c'est fini! Et j'espère que ça vous a plu! Vous pouvez me le faire savoir en me laissant une review. Je prends tout, mêmes les critiques, mais soyez pas trop durs non plus, j'ai un peutit coeur moi aussi!**


End file.
